


Deja Vu

by bbybbyowo



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Constellations, Fantasy, M/M, Soulmates, Stars, Zodiac signs - Freeform, zodiacs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: Hinata gets reborn as the empress son.Kageyama gets reborn as Aquarius's son.The two souls are bond to met.Cosmos woke up from a nightmare.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922362
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1: Cosmos and the sun

Cosmos was sleeping in her bedroom in her palace. 

Her bedroom was cold during the night, her dreams were cruel; nightmares of different timelines that hunted her. 

Each night is a different time, she yelled and cried as her son was dead in her embrace. 

Another night was a different time, she watched in horror as her son and his beloved were killed in cold blood, another night, another dream; a different timeline. Her loved ones used and abused her for her powers. 

She tossed and turned in her bed, which made her sheets fall. 

Her butler walked towards her and picked the cloth and folded, placed beside her feet. 

Her butler was average height with an athletic build. He has dull brown eyes and thin eyebrows. His hair is short and light gray with black tips at the ends. Light gray fox ears and light gray fox tail with black tips at the ends.

“Your highness, you must wake.” He said and shaked his master. 

Cosmos gasped, woke up in cold sweat, her skin and her glowed. 

“Vulpecula?” She said confused. 

The butler’s fox ears lowered. 

“I am just a mere fox to you, your highness?” He asked. 

“I am sorry, Kita!” She said, shocked and pet his head, Kita’s tail wagged happily. 

Cosmos yawned and focused on being awake, she focused on the bedroom. 

She sat down on a grand bed made of light wood,white curtains hung and flowed around the bed. She placed her feet on the gray carpeted floor, she walked towards the white wooden fireplaces as the fire crackled, she touched and let her fingers slided through the white wooden walls with golden cravings, she looked at the ceiling which was painted with flowers; which were blue hydrangeas. She walked and sat in front of the white vanity, where Kita grabbed the silver hairbrush and brushed Cosmos’s hair. 

“What is my schedule today, Kita?” Cosmos said and avoided her reflection on the mirror. 

“You have a meeting with the council, then you have several meetings with the tribes.” Kita said as he brushed her hair and placed the hairbrush down. 

Cosmos sighed. 

“Do you want to see the young master?” Kita asked 

Cosmos looked at him with sparkle eyes. 

“Can I?!” She asked excitedly. Kita placed a robe on Cosmos’s shoulder and smiled. 

“You may.” Kita said, Cosmos giggled from excitement; that her hair and skin glowed brightly which hurt Kita’s eyes. She grabbed Kita’s hand, pulled and dragged him to the halls. 

She glowed brightly through the dark halls, she opened the double doors. 

Kita watched as Cosmos picked the future ruler. 

Cosmos cuddled the small third year boy with orange hair and brown eyes who giggled at his mother, as she cuddled and embraced the boy, their skins touched as both of their skin glowed through the dark room bedroom. 

“So this is a warmth embrace?” Kita murmured to himself. 

“My little sunflower.” She said as she kissed the boy’s forehead. 


	2. Chapter 2 :  The Zodiac Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> backstory of Kita and Kiyoko 
> 
> Cosmos brings her son to a meeting.  
> She greets the zodiac council

Kita twisted the golden knob of the bathtub and drew warm water. 

Kita opened the double doors to Cosmos’s bedroom where he found the empress on her bed and embraced her son; both of them slept soundly.

Kita walked towards the large windows and opened the curtains; let the sunlight pour into the room. Kita moved a few steps and opened the glass double doors to the balcony; the cold breeze blew in and made the baby pull his mother closer. 

Kita couldn’t help but smile. 

Kita walked towards the bed and shook the empress’s shoulder. 

But it was the baby who woke up and climbed onto his mother and pushed Kita’s hand, glowed and protected his mother. 

“Ah!” He said angrily as he glowed brighter. 

“I am sorry, young master.” Kita said and took a few steps from the bed. 

Kita removed his glove and gathered the element of wind and water and formed a small bird. 

The baby clapped his hands and giggled in amazement. 

Kita gave the snow bird to the baby carefully. 

The baby smiled and giggled some more. 

He embraced the small bird and threw it up into the air. 

Kita panicked and tried to catch the snow bird. 

But the bird’s frozen wings raised and flapped; flew to the double doors of the balcony. 

The baby clapped his hands which woke Cosmos. 

“Your bath is ready, your highness.” Kita said and placed his glove back on. 

“Would you like to take a bath with mama?” Cosmo asked the baby, giggled and made bubbles with his mouth as reply. 

Cosmo carried her son and walked towards the bathroom. 

Kita closed the double doors and made the empress’s bed. 

He walked towards the fireplace and extinguished the fire with his magic. 

He closed the double doors of the balcony. 

He walked out of the empress’s bedroom and walked towards the servant’s quarters to the kitchen. 

“Look alive!” He said to the other servants. Kita was head butler of the estate

Which surprised most people and wondered why. 

Kita was the son of the chief of the Vulpecula tribe and had incredible magic. 

A skilled tactician and mage. 

Kita didn’t like it. 

He didn’t like people’s expectations on him. 

Till he met Cosmos. 

He met Cosmos when he ran away and was wounded. 

He was trapped and hunted by hunters who sold Vulpecula’s people in black market. 

But Cosmos saved Kita from the hunters by saving him and Vulpecula’s young ones from the hunters and black market. 

Kita was in debt and loyal to Cosmo ever since they met. 

And stayed by her side and served her as the head butler of the estate.

Kita grabbed and pushed the golden tray trolley of breakfast for the empress and walked towards her bedroom. 

He was greeted by the head maid; Kiyoko Shimizu. 

She has shoulder length black hair, gray eyes, and a mole located on the lower left side of her chin.

Kiyoko helped Cosmos get ready as Kita placed the golden tray trolley beside the vanity table. 

She helped the empress out of the bath with her baby. 

Both fell asleep during the bath. 

Kiyoko woke the empress and the young prince, dried them both dry and helped them dress up. 

The empress sat in front of the vanity mirror, the prince who was on her lap slowly falling back asleep.

Kiyoko braided the empress’s hair to a ponytail and added small pieces of blue hydrangeas. The empress wore a light blue dress as the prince matched with his mother. Kiyoko couldn’t help but smile at them, the empress whispered into Kiyoko’s ear as she asked for a small piece of blue hydrangea. 

Kiyoko handed the last piece of the flower to Cosmos. 

Cosmos thanked and smiled at Kiyoko, she placed the flower behind the young prince’s ear. 

Cosmos kissed his forehead and carried him in her arms as Kita opened the double doors as she walked in the halls. Kiyoko walked behind her.

Kiyoko was a hunter who was from a five year war against the celestial beings.

Hunters were humans who were trained to hate celestial beings who were powerful beings, they were used to being worshiped as gods and goddesses. 

The humans rebelled and hunted these  _ gods and goddesses _ , selling their blood and organs in the street which had fast healing ability which can cure any illness.Some hunters sold celestial beings as slaves for their beauty and creativity to nobels. 

A war broke loose, a division of races.

Cosmos’ parents stopped the war; showing the war isn’t the answer but love. 

Cosmos’ parents were a human and celestial being called  _ Time.  _

_ Time _ was a powerful celestial being who could stop everything and if he wanted to erase anything. Hunters feared time and wanted Cosmos’s human mother to kill, _ Time.  _

Cosmos’ mother protested and hid her child with  _ Time.  _

Cosmos’ mother was Kiyoko’s best friend and asked Kiyoko to watch over her daughter. 

Kiyoko kept the promise. 

Kiyoko watched and walked behind Cosmos, stopped and looked up. 

Wondered if her best friend was watching her and her daughter. 

  
  


Cosmos entered the garden which was a glass dome. 

People were hiding their faces with golden zodiac masks and wore white cloaks. 

A table was set up with tea and sweets. 

Cosmos sat down and placed her son on her lap. 

“Morning, your highness.” The twelve people said in sync. 

Cosmos greeted one by one. 

“Good morning,

Kita twisted the golden knob of the bathtub and drew warm water. 

Kita opened the double doors to Cosmos’s bedroom where he found the empress on her bed and embraced her son; both of them slept soundly.

Kita walked towards the large windows and opened the curtains; let the sunlight pour into the room. Kita moved a few steps and opened the glass double doors to the balcony; the cold breeze blew in and made the baby pull his mother closer. 

Kita couldn’t help but smile. 

Kita walked towards the bed and shook the empress’s shoulder. 

But it was the baby who woke up and climbed onto his mother and pushed Kita’s hand, glowed and protected his mother. 

“Ah!” He said angrily as he glowed brighter. 

“I am sorry, young master.” Kita said and took a few steps from the bed. 

Kita removed his glove and gathered the element of wind and water and formed a small bird. 

The baby clapped his hands and giggled in amazement. 

Kita gave the snow bird to the baby carefully. 

The baby smiled and giggled some more. 

He embraced the small bird and threw it up into the air. 

Kita panicked and tried to catch the snow bird. 

But the bird’s frozen wings raised and flapped; flew to the double doors of the balcony. 

The baby clapped his hands which woke Cosmos. 

“Your bath is ready, your highness.” Kita said and placed his glove back on. 

“Would you like to take a bath with mama?” Cosmo asked the baby, giggled and made bubbles with his mouth as reply. 

Cosmo carried her son and walked towards the bathroom. 

Kita closed the double doors and made the empress’s bed. 

He walked towards the fireplace and extinguished the fire with his magic. 

He closed the double doors of the balcony. 

He walked out of the empress’s bedroom and walked towards the servant’s quarters to the kitchen. 

“Look alive!” He said to the other servants. Kita was head butler of the estate

Which surprised most people and wondered why. 

Kita was the son of the chief of the Vulpecula tribe and had incredible magic. 

A skilled tactician and mage. 

Kita didn’t like it. 

He didn’t like people’s expectations on him. 

Till he met Cosmos. 

He met Cosmos when he ran away and was wounded. 

He was trapped and hunted by hunters who sold Vulpecula’s people in black market. 

But Cosmos saved Kita from the hunters by saving him and Vulpecula’s young ones from the hunters and black market. 

Kita was in debt and loyal to Cosmo ever since they met. 

And stayed by her side and served her as the head butler of the estate.

Kita grabbed and pushed the golden tray trolley of breakfast for the empress and walked towards her bedroom. 

He was greeted by the head maid; Kiyoko Shimizu. 

She has shoulder length black hair, gray eyes, and a mole located on the lower left side of her chin.

Kiyoko helped Cosmos get ready as Kita placed the golden tray trolley beside the vanity table. 

She helped the empress out of the bath with her baby. 

Both fell asleep during the bath. 

Kiyoko woke the empress and the young prince, dried them both dry and helped them dress up. 

The empress sat in front of the vanity mirror, the prince who was on her lap slowly falling back asleep.

Kiyoko braided the empress’s hair to a ponytail and added small pieces of blue hydrangeas. The empress wore a light blue dress as the prince matched with his mother. Kiyoko couldn’t help but smile at them, the empress whispered into Kiyoko’s ear as she asked for a small piece of blue hydrangea. 

Kiyoko handed the last piece of the flower to Cosmos. 

Cosmos thanked and smiled at Kiyoko, she placed the flower behind the young prince’s ear. 

Cosmos kissed his forehead and carried him in her arms as Kita opened the double doors as she walked in the halls. Kiyoko walked behind her.

Kiyoko was a hunter who was from a five year war against the celestial beings.

Hunters were humans who were trained to hate celestial beings who were powerful beings, they were used to being worshiped as gods and goddesses. 

The humans rebelled and hunted these  _ gods and goddesses _ , selling their blood and organs in the street which had fast healing ability which can cure any illness.Some hunters sold celestial beings as slaves for their beauty and creativity to nobels. 

A war broke loose, a division of races.

Cosmos’ parents stopped the war; showing the war isn’t the answer but love. 

Cosmos’ parents were a human and celestial being called  _ Time.  _

_ Time _ was a powerful celestial being who could stop everything and if he wanted to erase anything. Hunters feared time and wanted Cosmos’s human mother to kill, _ Time.  _

Cosmos’ mother protested and hid her child with  _ Time.  _

Cosmos’ mother was Kiyoko’s best friend and asked Kiyoko to watch over her daughter. 

Kiyoko kept the promise. 

Kiyoko watched and walked behind Cosmos, stopped and looked up. 

Wondered if her best friend was watching her and her daughter. 

  
  


Cosmos entered the garden which was a glass dome. 

People were hiding their faces with golden zodiac masks and wore white cloaks. 

A table was set up with tea and sweets. 

Cosmos sat down and placed her son on her lap. 

“Morning, your highness.” The twelve people said in sync. 

Cosmos greeted one by one. 

“Good morning, Aquarius .” She greeted the person with the golden mask that had shapes of jars on their cheeks and cravings of water waves.

“Good morning, Pisces  .” She greeted the person with the golden mask that covered the masks with two fishes. One fish was shaded darker than the other if it was almost bronze. 

“Good morning, Aries .”She greeted the person with the golden mask with twisted horns and detailed eyes of a sheep which sent shivers to Cosmos’ spine. 

“Good morning, Taurus  .”She greeted the person with the golden mask with pointed and sharp horns and a ring of the nose of the mask. 

“Good morning, Gemini .”She greeted the person with the golden mask with half of the woman's face and the other was a girl’s face. 

“Good morning, Cancer .”She greeted the person with the golden mask with claws of a crab but formed on top of the mask like horns. 

“Good morning, Leo.” She greeted the person with the golden mask which was a face of a lion roaring. 

“Good morning, Virgo  .”She greeted the person with the golden mask which was a face of a woman with long hair. 

“Good morning, Libra .”She greeted the person with the golden mask which formed two scales around the mask. 

“Good morning, Scorpius  .”She greeted the person with the golden mask which was claws of a scorpion around the mask as huge claws formed horns on top of the mask. 

“Good morning, Sagittarius  .”She greeted the person with the golden mask, a bow made a mustache as arrows came from its eyes. 

“Good morning, Capricorn ”She greeted the person with the golden mask,had horns and a golden beard. 


	3. Chapter 3: The sun and father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos daydreamed.   
> Where did Hinata get his name and whose his father is.

Cosmos daydreamed. 

Her eyes roamed around the garden as the councilors argued with one another about rumors and gossip. Cosmos didn’t bother to listen due to her powers that she inherited from her father,  _ Time.  _

The meeting ended on a good note. 

Due her son. 

She thanked her son in her mind. 

As the event plays out at the moment. 

Her son was out of her lap. 

As he crawled away to the near stream. 

The young prince waved at the fishes and giggled. 

The councilors stopped and tried to pick up the young prince to safely away from the stream. 

The councilors stumbled and fell on top of each other, Cosmos can only giggled. 

The young prince tilt his head. 

He smiled as he splashed on the water. 

He stomped and played on the swallow stream. 

A rainbow appeared as he threw the water in the air. 

The councilors were in awe and clapped their hands.

Some shed tears of joy then the meeting ended. 

They said their farewells to the empress and the young prince.

Cosmos looked at her son. 

She smiled and the young prince looked at her with a sleepy face.

He looked exactly like his father. 

His brown eyes and his orange hair. 

Maybe turn black like his, maybe he will have wings like his father. 

“Would you like to walk, Hinata?” She asked. 

_ Hinata.  _

That’s the name, his father chose him. 

She remembered him. 

_ “What does it mean?” She asked him, she sat down beside them as their feet were in the stream.  _

_ She stared at his face. It was a sunny day; bright and hot as they drank cold tea mixed with honey.  _

_ “" _ **_sunny place_ ** _ because I want to remember that day, you got pregnant or maybe it means  _ **_sunflower._ ** _ I am not sure but I think our son will be  _ **_towards the sun,_ ** _ bringing glory and greatness to the empire.”  _

_ “You’re pretty corny.” She said.  _

_ “I do like corn.” He said  _

_ “It's because you're a bird.” She laughed.  _

_ “Haha- I am a phoenix, your highness.”  _

_ “A hot headed bird.” She laughed more, “My hot headed bird.” Cosmos said as she kissed his forehead then his lips and cupped his face.  _

“Mama?” She could hear Hinata’s voice. “Mama, sad?” 

“No, my little sunflower. Maybe a little.” She said 

Hinata looked around and pulled something from his pocket which was a handkerchief.

He jumped to hand the handkerchief to his mother. 

Cosmos smiled and carried Hinata. 

Both walked to the halls. 

“Who?” Hinata said and pointed to a painting of his father.

His father was black but his eyes were ember. 

He was wearing a black military uniform with a lot of medals. 

“A hot headed bird.” She said with a sad smile. 

Hinata pulled the handkerchief from her hands and wiped her face. 

“No sad!” 

“Oh! Thank you, little sunflower.” She nuzzled Hinata as they walked back to her bedroom to change to warmer clothes to meet with the tribes. 


	4. Chapter 4: Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata hears a familiar voice deep in the forest.

Kita set warmer clothes for the empress and the young prince. 

He opened the double doors for them and closed them as they entered. 

The bedroom’s double doors opened as Hinata ran out in the heavy cloak. 

He spinned around and chased after his cloak, Kita caught him before he could fall over. 

Cosmos walked out, all changed into heavy cloak as well. 

Kita followed the empress and young prince. 

He opened the door to the golden and white carriage. 

And entered the carriage and closed the door. 

Kita watched the scenery as the carriage moved. 

Kita accident fell asleep. 

“Kita. We’re here.” Cosmos said and shook his shoulder. 

“I am sorry, your highness.” 

“It’s okay, welcome back home.” She said as she hopped off the carriage and caught the young prince off the carriage. 

Kita rubbed his eyes. 

He looked out of the window and saw it was night time. 

He jumped off the carriage and chased after Cosmos and Hinata. 

They were greeted by the Vulpecula tribe. 

They sang and danced. 

Hinata sat beside his mother. 

Hinata was bored as his eyes wondered. 

“Sunflower, Hinata.” Cosmos said as she handed him a golden pocket watch. “Mama will speak to the elders, take care of mama’s watch okay.” 

“Okay.” Hinata smiled as he daydreamed in front of dancing foxes as they danced in front of fire. 

Hinata heard a voice, deep in the forest. 

“I know that voice.” He told himself. 

Hinata shoved the pocket watch in his pocket and sneaked into the forest. 

He found a lake as it glimmered under the moonlight. 

Hinata can hear screams. 

He hid behind a tree as he watched men wearing black, threw a group of children into a wagon, he saw a bunch of wagons with children.

He heard the same voice who called him. 

He ran and hid. 

And reached the lake, he hopped into one of the wagons.

He found a boy with black hair and blue eyes. 

A flash of memories flashed before his eyes. 

Memories of him and the boy. 

“Deja vu.” He murmured to himself. “Kageyama?” Hinata asked as he burnt the boy’s bounds. 

“Hinata?” The boy with black hair whispered. “Watch out! They are coming!” 

Kageyama said as he pushed Hinata into the lake. 

Kageyama embraced Hinata as they hit the water. 

He embraced Hinata tight. 

  
  
  



End file.
